Your Love Is Comatose
by AnimeRoxyGirl15
Summary: After an accident Sonic was proclaimed to be in a coma for 5 years. How will Amy cope?  Critiques welcome!
1. Accidents Happen

::Chapter 1:: Accidents happen

The day was peaceful, the brilliant blue sky showing it's colors. A few clouds were drifting, the white fluff like cotton. Down on the Earth below many were buzzing about, either window shopping or making purchases. A specific azure hedgehog had for one, been shopping. It was his least favorite activity, but it was necessary for what he wanted to buy. He looked over the gold locket. It shined and sparkled to his great satisfaction. He turned it over in his palm, on the back was the engraved name he ordered. He grinned. This day was going so well for him, he felt as if nothing could ruin it. He slid it into his pocket, the chain just barely sticking out and visible.

Meanwhile, right down the street was a familiar Amy Rose. Instead of shopping like her crush had been, she was window shopping, not having a penny to pay. She sighed and wondered if the teenage male would ever ask her out. He was just so dreamy! His emerald eyes, The softness of his fur. His build. She could almost get lost in his looks alone.

She continued to daydream about things until her friend called her over. "Amy! Let's go, It's clear!" Utau called, pointing to the crosswalk. Amy nodded and ran over quickly, not seeing a single car anywhere. Nearby Sonic rounded the corner and watched them until a screeching noise came to his attention.

Shit.

A silver car had come screeching down the road from nowhere, skidding and swerving. The wheels spun against the black tar, Unconscious of the two girls crossing the street. Without any warning or thought, he dashed. His feet moved quick as a blur against concrete.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

It was a race against time to get to them. Of course, he got to them with no doubt. He shoved the two aside, almost elbowing Amy in the ribs to get her out of the way. She fell and landed on her side. Pain seared through her body, but she was fine. As for Utau, she had managed to stumble and re-gain her balance. When both looked over to see who had rescued them, It was too late. Breaks skidded with a crash, and what was once blue was now covered in red sticky blood in a heap on the ground.


	2. The clock is ticking

**Okay! First off, sorry to everyone who's reading D: I made the last chapter extremely short, and a cliffhanger, I also didn't add in my authors notes. It was my first upload on . But please, if you are reading, review ;3 Anyways! I won't keep you waiting.**

Amy stared in awe. What just happened? She went over all the events in her mind. Walking across the street, the sound of running, and a crash. She shook her head. No,no, no, this couldn't be happening! The pinkette ran to her hero, kneeling down beside him. "S-Sonic..."She murmured his name, crystal droplets beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Blood was spilling onto the concrete like fresh milk poured onto marble. "Oh please don't be dead..." Her voice was barely but a whisper. She shook as she stared helplessly at him on the ground.

He was curled, knees partly drawn to his chest. His arm lay askew, bent at an awkward angle. Gloved fingers curved slightly, making an almost "U" shape. The red streams flowed down across his unmoving chest. Across peach was a deep cut, near jagged. Torn white gloves became stained as more and more blood poured. Amy shivered. She knew it, he was going to die before any trace of an ambulance arrived. A crowd was forming, and yet no one had a damn cell phone! It was then Utau remembered she had a cell phone. She pulled out the gem-encrusted phone and dialed the all too familiar 911.

Amy sat in her small cottage, cheeks tear-stained. She had been up all night by the phone, waiting for it to ring. Nothing yet. She couldn't help but think to herself it was her fault he was hit. If she hadn't of gone out with Utau, Sonic wouldn't have ran in front of the car to save them. Always the hero, always risking his life for things like this. But now he lay helpless in a white hospital bed in who knows what condition. She couldn't help but tear up again at the thought. Her hero, her Sonic, could this be the end?

Just when she thought she had gone mute the phone began to ring. Amy jumped and wiped her eyes before dashing to the phone. "Hello?" She answered, unsure if it was a friend or the expected doctor.

"Hello. Is this Amy Rose?" The doctor questioned on the other end. Amy nodded with a simple 'mmhmm' and waited for him to continue. "Well. The good news is, Sonic isn't dead. The bad news is, he's in a coma." Amy nearly froze. "We're not sure when he'll wake up, could be a few days, maybe weeks, maybe years." Everything seemed like a blur to Amy, his words became mumbled and distant. She couldn't help but picture his body on the cement near completely covered in red. She mumbled a reply to him before hanging up and collapsing back onto her couch, resuming her sorrow-filled night.

Everything was dark as night, though there were no speckles of stars in the sky. No floor, no ground, no ceiling, everything was nothing. He couldn't tell if he was looking around or staring straight, he couldn't feel his body, it was such an odd feeling. He couldn't remember what happened. Was he dead? No, he couldn't, wasn't there supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel?

Wait.

What was that noise?

There was a faint beeping noise in the distance, almost inaudible. Soon something began to come into focus. He could see blurred numbers. There was a faint glow around them. As it came into better view, Sonic could see it was alarm clock beeping. He couldn't tell what the numbers where, but he was able to make out the fact that time was ticking.

She almost couldn't look at him. Blue was entangled in white sheets, eyes shut, and next to a heart monitor. She could clearly see his wounds, long and deep. Amy let a few extra tears escape her eyes as she saw him, never thinking once he'd be here. He was her hero, but he wasn't immortal either. One day he'd pass on in this life, never to be seen or heard again. As strong as a flame he has, he would surely die out sometime, like any other flame. Sure Sonic was special, but, he was just like any other.

Amy couldn't look down now, she'd only get herself more upset. Pinkette wiped the dried crystals away from her face and looked back at Sonic.

"You know, he's really strong. A crash to any other would've killed them."Said a nurse stepping in. "Don't I ever know it..."Amy grumbled, not really wanting to speak much at the time. The nurse saw the look in Amy's eyes and left her alone.


End file.
